During wildlife observation and hunting, is often beneficial to carry equipment over one's shoulder with a shoulder strap or sling system. However, existing shoulder strap or sling systems frequently require two-hands for connection or disconnection to the equipment, may damage the equipment being carried and may produce undesirable noise when used.